


White Day du collectif NoName 2019

by HaruCarnage



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance, White Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes en réponse pour mes cadeaux de Saint-Valentin. A l'intérieur au menu, nous avons les fandoms : My Hero Academia, Avengers (mcu), Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist et de l'original deux fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira.





	1. Initiative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninquelotefanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/gifts), [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts), [Hermystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermystic/gifts), [Ariane_Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_Watson/gifts), [Arthur_V_Alder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Pour Ny, je sais que tu adores ce ship, j'espère que ce texte te plaira.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était rare que Bakugo fasse le premier pas. Ce n’était pas tous les jours facile de l’attendre dans cette chambre souvent trop silencieuse à son goût. Mais Denki s’y était fat. Mais là, c’était l’autre garçon qui l’avait saisi par le poignet au détour d’un couloir. Le garçon au pouvoir électrique était heureux, même si demain, il aurait encore la marque de sa main autour de son poignet. 

« Où va t-on ?  
\- La ferme, tu verras. »

Le jeune homme au caractère de cochon n’était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux, alors il se demandait ce qui l’attendait. Il ravala un peu sa salive en voyant la sortie approcher. Sortir n’était pas vraiment bien vu…

« Katsuki…  
\- Je sais, on ne va pas dehors, promis. »

Bakugo venait à peine d’avoir son permis, alors il devait bien se tenir. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds rit un peu en voyant où allait venir. Il y avait près de l’entrée des distributeurs, et certains contenaient des choses particulières comme des appareils électriques. Le colérique sortait de sa poche un billet que la machine avala goulement. 

« Je sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je devais te remercier pour ces putains de chocolats. Et ne me dit pas, c’est parce qu’on est ami, je ne te croirai pas.  
\- Bakugo…  
-Tiens ce n’est pas plus Katsuki, j’ai touché juste. Je ne t’en veux pas. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je veux bien essayer. Et si tu caftes, je ferai de ta vie un enfer, pire que celui que je fais vivre à ce débile de Deku, capiche ? »

Denki se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait offert des chocolats à la Saint-Valentin en espérant qu’il ne se serait pas démaqué, mais par le coup du destin, il avait deviné que ça venait de lui. C’était sûrement Hanta ou Eijiro qui avait balancé. Ses amis savaient à quel point son amour pour le garçon le plus insupportable de la classe pouvait lui faire mal. Alors, il les remercierait, après avoir crié pour la forme, bien entendu. Il n’allait pas laisser passer cette traîtrise. Voilà qui serait mal le connaître. 

Bakugo lui tendit un petit appareil électrique, un petit pikachu qui parlait. Il avait toujours de l’affection pour cette créature jaune. L’attention le toucha beaucoup.

« Merci.  
\- Pas la peine de faire tout un cirque pour un jouet de gamin... »

Denki pouffa, même si l’autre garçon faisait le fier, il avait vu parfaitement les joues rouges de ce dernier. Rien ne lui échappait.


	2. Salsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Pour Lanae, un peu de ton ship favori. Je me suis éclaté à les écrire.

Un pas puis l’autre, pourquoi il était venu ici encore ? Ah oui, il avait promis à Tony de prendre des cours de danse. Et Bucky en bon ami, mais surtout pour se marrer était venu. Steve bénissait la glace, car grâce à elle, son meilleur ami n’avait pas la superbe idée de le filmer dans ce juste corps qui avait le don de rentrer dans un endroit qu’il n’osait pas nommer. En quoi ce sport pouvait être utile pour sauver le monde ? Il lâcha un soupir, le rire de l’autre homme l’agaçait un peu. 

« Bucky, au lieu de te moquer, tu devrai essayer. On verra si tu es plus élégant que moi.  
-Moi danser ? Je n’ai aucun compte à rendre à Tony Starck, moi. »

L’homme derrière le super héros Captain America roula des yeux. Il saisit la main de l’autre homme. La musique rythmée et envoûtante laissait les corps élégants évoluer autour d’eux. Le professeur voulut intervenir quand le soldat de l’hiver se montra plutôt habile, improvisant quelques pas de Salsa. Il conduisait un Steve des plus confus. L’homme se demandait comment son ami avait appris ça. Bucky rit doucement, sachant sûrement quels tourments occupaient son ami. 

« Ma cousine s’est marié avant que je devienne soldat, j’ai dû apprendre ce genre de choses, j’étais son garçon d’honneur. »

Steve grimaça en repensant à cette personne sûrement morte depuis…

« Ne pense pas à cette vie qu’on raté, et essaie de profiter de celle-ci.   
-Même si Scott m’asticote.   
-Je n’ai pas trop ce que tu viens dire, mais oui.   
-Tu as vraiment du mal avec les jeux de mots Steve. Je disais juste que Scott adore me taquiner.  
-C’est sa façon à lui de dire qu’il nous apprécie.  
-Je n’en doute pas.. »

Sur ces mots le Captain se retrouva renversé comme une dame. Le dos courbé, les joues rouges gêné par la position au combien proche de cet homme. Il se releva et s’écarta de son meilleur ami. Cette proximité n’était bonne pour personne, pas pour lui. Pas comme ça. Il était un symbole de droiture…

« Steve… Tu vas bien ?  
-Comme je suis censé resté droit avec toi Bucky. Je suis un symbole. Je ne peux pas… »

Il sentit la main de fer de Bucky sur sa joue. 

« Tu es humain, malgré tout, les sentiments, c’est incontrôlable.   
-Mais…  
\- Ne dis rien de plus, j’ai saisi le message. Je saurai t’apprendre à accepter ça Même si pour moi, c’est étrange aussi. »

Et les deux rirent de leur stupidité. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, mais ils y allaient bien.


	3. Souffle court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Pour Hermy, un peu de Ginny/Hermione pour toi.

Le vent qui soufflait agitait avec ferveur ses cheveux roux. Elle pourrait se recoiffer. Mais en avait-elle seulement le temps ? Pas vraiment, car elle courait à en perdre haleine. Poursuivant une touffe de cheveux bruns baignés de larmes. Que se passait-il ? Son frère était si peu délicat, si brut. Elle devait la rattraper. Parce que la perdre la rendait déjà triste, rien de que d’y penser. Pourquoi, c’était elle qui faisait ça. Pourquoi elle n’était simplement pas restée avec Harry. Parce que cette femme l’avait remplacé. Bien sûr, elle avait encore du mal à se l’avouer. De passer d’un idylle à l’autre. Ce n’était pas son genre…. Elle sentait son attachement pour la demoiselle qui fuyait bien plus fort. Plus puissant. Comme si on lui arrachait une part d’elle de façon violente. 

 

« Ne pars pas... »

Le souffle court, elle savait que ces mots n’avaient pas atteint la jeune femme. Pourtant, il venait du fond de son cœur. Chaque son sorti de ses lèvres, ils étaient sincères. 

« Reviens, ce crétin ne te mérite pas. Tu mérites mieux. Tu me mérites ! »

Sa course prenait ses forces, elle finit par s’écrouler. Sentant ses larmes mouiller ses joues. Elle devait revenir. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais son grand frère, même cet imbécile de Fred n’aurait jamais oser dire des choses aussi méchantes. Il n’y avait que lui et peut-être Percy pour faire des erreurs aussi monumentales. 

C’est après un moment qui lui avait paru une éternité qu’elle sentit une main compatissante sur sa joue. Elle regarda la propriétaire de cette main. Elle vit Pansy accompagné de celle qu’elle poursuivait.

« Heureusement que je passais dans le coin. J’ai vu cette lionne fuir, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.  
-Pourquoi m’aider ? »

Pansy fit un sourire mystérieux et tourna les talons. 

« Un jour, tu me rendras un service. »

Typique de Serpentard ce genre de techniques. Mais si devoir une faveur à cette fille vert et argent lui ramenait celle qu’elle aimait, rien ne pourrait l’arrêter. Elle se sentait particulièrement stupide. Et surtout idiote de ne pas voir oser faire ce pas. Celui qui lui manquait pour se rapprocher d’elle. Pour qu’ensemble elles soignent les cicatrices de cette guerre qui avait tout chambouler dans leur vie, dans la vie de Harry qu’elles voyaient toutes les deux comme un frère. Un frère qui avait besoin d’elles. 

« Maintenant que tu sais, sors avec moi.  
\- Séduis-moi, fais-moi oublier ce crétin de Ronald.  
\- Je ferai ton souhait, une réalité. »

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Hermione. On dit qu’après ça les deux filles furent inséparable. Et que Pansy devint le témoin d’une romance, une superbe romance qui lui inspira un roman qui fera pleurer dans les chaumières. Comme quoi tout le monde était gagnant dans cette histoire.


	4. Jupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Pour Ariane, un peu de Royed, j'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant ce texte.

Il devait être dans un cauchemar. Tant d’habits féminin, pas un seul masculin. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c’était la disparition inquiétante de sa veste rouge qu’il aimait beaucoup. Edward ne devait pas céder à la panique. Il avait bien les habits avec lesquels il avait dormi. Mais ces derniers étaient sales. Se présenter à moitié couvert de boue à Central, bonjour sa réputation après. Et il y tenait. Il espéra seulement qu’Alphonse ne lui dirait rien. Pour s’en assurer, il sortit vêtu d’une robe pas trop féminine en fusillant son frère cadet. 

« B… Bonjour Ed, jolis vêtements. »

L’alchimiste de Fer grogna et se mit en route pour le bureau de son supérieur. Les réactions autour de lui faisaient monter en lui une colère puissante. Il détestait les mots, les sifflements. Les gens étaient vraiment des pauvres cons, surtout avec les femmes. Ou dans son cas, un pauvre gars habillé en fille qui semblait faire illusion. Il ouvrit la porte avec violence. Au moins les militaires ne diraient rien. Mas leurs regards transmettaient toutes leurs pensées. Il arrive au bureau du colonel.

« Je suis venu vous faire deux rapports. Un, ma mission s’est bien passé, j’ai fait moins de dégâts qu’on le croit. Et deux, les gens sont vraiment infect avec les femmes.   
\- Pas tous, il y a des gentlemen comme moi.  
\- Toi, un gentil homme, laisse-moi rire colonel Caca.  
\- Laisse-moi te montrer toute ma maîtrise de sujet Edward.  
\- Pour te voir ridicule, je marche. »

Edward serra la main du colonel, ne sachant pas qu’il venait de tomber dans un piège. Mais au moins le jeune alchimiste d’état semblait moins agressif avec les femmes, sauf peut-être Riza. Mais cette femme était effrayante parfois.

De cette soirée, les rumeurs disaient que le métal et le feu ne s’était pas bagarré, au contraire, ils avaient ri ensemble. Une belle amitié qui avait fini par se muer à force de mission et de rendez-vous en amour. Bien sûr, ils se criaient encore dessus. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre ça ? Leurs caractères ? Qu’importe leur relation faisaient des étincelles. Et les meilleurs étaient celles produites la nuit dans un coin de la maison. Leurs prénoms murmurés au rythme des corps qui s’unissaient sous les rayons discrets de la lune.


	5. Compagnon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Pour Hal, encore des dragons, j'espère que ceux-ci te feront sourire comme moi.

Un peu à droite, puis il suffisait de suivre les quelques oiseaux qui migraient. C’était facile pour le jeune dragoneau de continuer sa route. Il avait confiance, il pouvait migrer tout seul, sans l’aide de ses parents. Puis il devait trouver un cœur à aimer. Sa famille disait que ça ferait de lui un dragon. L’amour, il trouvait ça si stupide. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre cette chose que son papa ne cessait de parler avec tendresse. Rien que d’y penser, il avait bien envie de se griller un des être devant lui. 

Après quelques heures, les êtres couverts de plumes s’arrêtèrent, mais lui ne sentait aucune fatigue. Se stopper en si bonne route n’était sûrement pas le bon plan. Mais il devait le faire. Il devait tenter cette aventure. Alors le jeune dragon s’élança de toutes ses forces vers le ciel… Et comme prévu, il rata l’envol de ses petits guides, par contre, il rencontra un dragon un plus âgé que lui qui barbotait dans l’eau d’une rivière. Il se mit à sa hauteur et souffla doucement de la fumée pour signaler sa présence. Il croisa le regard de l’autre, ses yeux de couleur de l’aube. 

« Oh, voici l’imprudent impatient de cette année… Bonjour jeune Dragon, je suis Kalio, un des guides des égarés depuis maintenant trois périodes froides.   
\- Je ne suis pas perdu…  
\- Je pense que si, les terres vers lesquelles tu te diriges ne sont pourtant pas celle que tu cherches. Vu ta couleur sapin, ta direction est plus Hirondelle que Cigogne. Laisse-moi t’accompagner jusqu’à la troupe d’oiseaux. C’est comme ça qu’on peut nommer nos petits guides. Même si j’ignore ton nom.  
-Oraku. »

Le dragon plus âgé était d’un gris qui lui rappelait les nuages de pluie. Ses ailes brillaient sous les faibles rayons du soleil. Oraku n’aimait pas être un dragon perdu, il n’avait pas réussi à rester sur la route migration. Il en avait fait qu’à sa tête, comme un idiot. Il aurait dû suivre sa sœur ou ses parents. Mais l’autre dragon l’interrompait dans ses pensées avec sa voix grave.

« Ne t’en veux pas pour t’être perdu, je l’ai fait la première année, l’endroit où les tiens vont est proche du mien. Je pourrais t’accompagner si tu veux.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je sens un lien fort entre nous, jeune Oraku. »

Quel lien ? Il ne saura pas plus, et la fin de son voyage en solitaire, car oui, il avait laissé Kalio à l’orée du joyau vert. C’était ce dragon son compagnon, il avait été trop borné pour remarquer les signes pourtant évident... Il se promit de le retrouver à l saison suivante pour l’aimer. Son compagnon, il avait trouvé et ça le rendait heureux… Bien plus que tous les fruits qu’il avait mangés...


	6. Azu et les mufots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : un petit cadeau bonus, pour rendre toute la tendresse que j'ai reçu depuis que je suis sur le collectif. J'espère que cette histoire plaira. Et qui sait, un jour, elle aura une suite.

Si grand, tout autour d’elle était si grand. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas effrayée que du contraire. Une dose de courage parcourra tout son corps. Elle agita doucement son museau. Azu, jeune souris brune et blanche courrait à toute allure, si bien qu’elle manqua quelques fois de tomber dans une crevasse, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle, elle arriva à sa destination. Elle vit sa collègue, Sari, une souris grise avec une tache noire sur son œil droit. 

« Azu, te voilà, cette fois, c’est Géogi qui a disparu.   
\- Tu crois que c’est une belette qui est sur le coup ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, c’est toi l’enquêtrice de génie. En tout cas, ce n’est pas beau à voir. »

Rien que poser les yeux sur le corps inanimé de Géogi lui donna des frissons. Elle s’approcha afin de sentir l’odeur que dégageait le corps. Pas de poison. Depuis toute jeune, Azu avait un nez que personne, même Rélé, un rat cuistot ne la dépassait pas. Si le rat était doué de ses pattes, elle possédait autre chose. Un don que personne d’autre avait, celui de lire dans les traces olfactives. 

« Qu’importe ce qui l’a tué, elle se dirigeait vers Samishiko.  
\- Ah mince, la grande ville, je crois qu’on va chercher longtemps ton coupable Azu.  
\- Mon nez, m’a-t-il trompé ma chère Sari. »

La souris gris remua son museau avant de rire doucement. Elles se dirigèrent vers la ville qui n’avait pas changé d’un poil. Les hauts végétaux, des boites en cartons troués, les construction en ces choses puantes où beaucoup de rat semblaient s’entasser. Mais qui était-elle pour les juger. C’était leur façon de vivre. Toujours ensemble. Azu, continua sa route, suivant la piste. Elle arriva devant un amas de choses diverses. Du bois mêlé à une matière que les rats affectionnaient. Y poser une patte fit tomber un morceau de bois qui frôla Sari. 

« Notre coupable se cache ici en sachant bien que c’est dangereux pour nous. »

La souris qui l’accompagnait grâce à son agilité grimpa et tendit sa patte. Azu la prit et grimpa. Elle vit à son sommet un serpent vert comme la pelouse qui sifflait. Sur son dos une minuscule souris d’un blanc immaculé et aux yeux rouges. Une albinos. 

« Ah voici ton repas esclave ! »

Le serpent siffla tristement. Il ne semblait pas très content d’être là.

« L’enquêtrice Azu connaîtra son trépas, quand les mufots sauront que moi, l’immense Blanco l’a battu. Ils seront fiers… Si fier. »

Les deux souris sautèrent sur le tueur faisant tomber la construction dans leur action.

« Au nom de la loi, je t’arrête Blanco.   
\- Les mufots viendront… Ils vont tueront. Tous et toutes... »

C’est ainsi que la souris enquêtrice se retrouva dans une histoire bien plus grande qu’elle. Mais ça, elle ne le saura que plus tard...


End file.
